


Pieces

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sad but cute, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: He was broken and though she wouldn't want him. But she thought otherwise.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: I don't own VLD or Pieces.  
> Lotor's girlfriend aka Uriel belongs to Candy  
> I hope you enjoy~

_ I'm here again _

 

__ Shiro was laying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. He would be doing push ups or some type of exercise, but he was banned until his body wasn’t still healing. Kuron was in another room, and thanks to him they even freed him from being in Galra custody again. He shut his eyes and his mind wandered.

 

_ A thousand miles away from you _

 

__ His mind wandered to a pair of blue eyes and short blonde hair. His breath hitched,  _ God,  _ how long had it been since he let himself think of her. He was so far from earth, from  _ her _ . He wondered how she was, if she was okay.

__

_ A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am _

 

__ He doubt she wanted him as he is now. Covered in scars. An alien prosthetic in place of his missing arm. A scar across his nose. His mind in shambles. His PTSD. He was like a shattered mirror, broken. She didn’t need someone like him in her life. 

 

_ I tried so hard _

 

__ He tried to force her out of his mind. But it was impossible. She filled his mind, thoughts, and heart.

 

_ Thought I could do this on my own _

 

__ He went through so much and held back so much of his pain. He didn’t want to burden the others with his thoughts, with what was bothering him. They had other, more important things to worry about.

 

_ I've lost so much along the way _

 

__ He was tired. Tired of worrying, tired of thinking. So he let himself fall asleep, and prayed for no nightmares to haunt his dreams.

  
  


_ Then I see your face _

 

__ Her face was the first thing he saw. A bright happy smile. He knew this memory. It was one he cherished deeply.

 

_ I know I'm finally yours _

 

__ **_“I can’t believe it! I made the Kerberos mission! I’m the going to be the pilot of the Kerberos mission!” He was so excited as he told her this._ **

**** **_“I’m so happy for you! I knew you could do it!” she said laughing as she threw her arms around his neck and his around her waist as he twirled her_ **

 

_ I find everything I thought I lost before _

 

__ **_“I can’t wait, I mean it’s still five months away but I’m so happy” he said and hugged her tightly_ **

**** **_“I wish you didn’t have to actually leave….or I wish I could go with you” she said with a blush_ **

**** **_He pulled back and saw her face and smiled softly._ **

 

_ You call my name _

 

__ **_He softly pressed his lips against hers, making her squeak but kiss back. He held her close before pulling away._ **

**** **_“Shiro…” she said breathlessly_ **

**** **_“Jen, will you be mine?”_ **

**** **_She laughed embarrassedly “Is that even a question? Of course”_ **

**** **_He smiled wide and kissed her again. He had his girl and he knew she would wait for him when he returned from Kerberos._ **

 

_ I come to you in pieces _

 

__ **_“I still wish you didn’t have to go” she said softly, as he was about to board the shuttle._ **

**** **_“I know baby” he pecked her lips “but I’ll be back in four months. Try not to miss me too much okay?”_ **

**** **_“I’ll count every day until you return” she said softly and pulled him into a final kiss before he boarded to ship_ **

 

_ So you can make me whole _

 

**_He remembered as he got into his seat, seeing her wave to him goodbye. He smiled, and waved back himself. Not knowing, this would be the last time he would see her in over two years._ **

 

_ I've come undone _

 

__ He couldn’t let himself focus on her. He had a team to lead. But she kept coming up in his mind. What made it worse, it distracted him, and the others noticed.

 

_ But you make sense of who I am _

 

__ He made excuses, saying that he just had a lot on his mind with Lotor. They all believed him, except Keith and Matt, who they recently found. They gave him a look, like they knew what was on his mind.

 

_ Like puzzle pieces in your hand, _

 

__ Still, he couldn’t let it set him off track. No matter how much she was on his mind. No matter how much he missed her.

  
  


_ Then I see your face _

 

__ Allura allowed them to quick stop back home. The final fight with Lotor and Zarkon was approaching and Allura agreed seeing their families would help them calm down. His parents were so happy to see him alive but were heartbroken when he told them everything and that he had to leave again soon. His parents went outside to meet Black, who was there. They wanted to talk to her and he said okay. He looked around the house, and went to his room. In a box, was his garrison belongings. 

 

_ I know I'm finally yours _

 

He looked through it, and near the middle, was a picture of him and Jen. He had brought her to an amusement park, and she was so happy. Some nice couple that they saw took the picture for them. They looked so happy. His finger brushed over her face.

 

_ I find everything I thought I lost before _

 

His parents came back inside and he asked them if Jen was still living in the same apartment. They shared a look nervously. Which confused him.

 

_ You call my name _

 

__ “Takashi, she’s been missing for almost a year”

With those few words, he broke. She was gone.

 

_ I come to you in pieces _

 

__ No one knew where she was. His parents comforted him and it helped a bit but it was soon time to go. He gave his parents one last hug, before he left in Black.

 

_ So you can make me whole! _

 

__ He was very quiet when he came back, while the others were pretty happy. Keith and Matt asked him if he was okay, but brushed it off. But he knew, that they also knew the truth.

  
  


_ I tried so hard! So hard! _

__

__ Soon, the battle had begun. The fight for the peace of the universe was raging. He was fighting against Lotor after he took down Zarkon. But he was injured after that and now, was on the losing end.

 

_ I tried so hard! _

 

Shiro was knocked to the ground and Lotor raised his sword to make the final blow. Shiro braced himself but the attack never came, for a crystal knocked the sword out of his hand.

 

_ Then I see your face _

 

__ He turned and was shocked by what he saw. It was Jen, in this blue armor. She had a blue glow to her as crystals circled around her. She darted forwards attacking him. Shiro got up and joined. The two easily defeat Lotor, after Jen informed him that his mate had been defeated. Lotor agreed to their terms and ended up on their side. The universe was finally at peace. No more war, they all could go home.

 

_ I know I'm finally yours _

__ Matt and Keith were shocked but happy to see her. The others didn’t know who she was but they were quickly introduced. She explained where she had been. She left earth after finding out about her magic. And she wanted to use it to find the missing members of the Kerberos mission and the 3 missing cadets from the Garrison. 

 

_ I find everything I thought I lost before _

 

__ After a while, he went back to his room. He couldn’t believe she was here and safe. But he had to keep his distance, or he’ll melt and want to be with her. He couldn’t let her have someone like him, she deserved someone much more deserving of her.

 

_ You call my name _

 

__ “Shiro?” he heard her as she knocked

He winced and got up and opened the door.

“Jen, hey…” he said nervously

“Shiro you’ve avoided me...what’s wrong?” she asked softly “...Is it me?”

Shiro’s breath hitched and he realized, he really couldn’t stay away and quickly pulled her into his arms. 

 

_ I come to you in pieces _

 

__ It didn’t take long before she got him to tell her everything. She held him close, running her fingers through his hair as he laid on her lap as they talked. She had a soft smile, she was happy. And so was he.

 

_ So you can make me whole _

 

__ He leaned forward and pulled her head down, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They both were happy. They were where they were meant to be.

 

_ So you can make me whole _

  
And they were finally whole again.


End file.
